Hit me with your best spell
by I'mWritingBecauseOfCarlyShay
Summary: Justin can't stop thinking about Alex, he finds a spell and can't resist using it. When he does his fantasies come true. Sexual content. Lemon. smut. Jalex. One shot. Writer of "it was more than the dress" is back with more smut.


**My second smut, apparently I am good at writing it according to some reviews I read. SO TA-DA. Here's another one. Go touch yourself now. LOL, kidding? By the way there are some things I really don't need to know. So don't write them in your reviews. Oh yeah please review.**

Justin stared at it, page 32. That's where the spell was, in the book of Dark Magic. He knew why he would use it, but could he ever bring himself to.

Lately Justin has had feelings, torturing him. His sister was torturing him. It started off with just thoughts of her. Then it just got worse. He didn't even how it started but he started to picture her kissing him, her naked, him taken her innocence.

That's why this spell was calling him like a siren song. It would make someone love you, but because it was dark magic it would make them love you not emotionally but physically. She would lust for him.

Just the thought sent shivers through his body. He already knew the mind erase spell, so she would never remember. And if he couldn't live with himself, he would erase his own memory.

Yes, so many advantages of doing it, but there was one thing stopping him. He couldn't bring himself to do it because he cared for her too much. Doing this to her would be the worst thing he could possibly do to her.

But as the days went by, it seemed harder to resist using the spell. Justin was near his breaking point.

Then the day came, the day he snapped. All his resistance just left in a split second. Why couldn't Alex just have remembered? I wouldn't have happened that day. But did it even matter; He was bound to break at some point.

Alex had just finished taking a shower. She was looking through the clothes she brought in the washroom to change into and noticed she forgot underwear.

She sighed and wrapped herself in a towel and headed for her room. At that moment Justin left the room, assuming Alex was done and it was his turn to take a shower.

He saw her and Justin wanted to jump at her, rip that towel off. He shook his head. He still had self control.

Alex was about to pass him when she tripped. She instinctively used Justin as support. Falling on him.

Justin just froze in shock.

Alex pushed herself off of him and said "thanks." She saw Justin staring at her weirdly. "Um, are you okay?" Alex said giving him a bewildered look.

After he didn't answer she repeated "Justin?" Taking a step closer and tilting her head a little

Oh Justin lost it. She was standing too close. It was too much, the extremely short towel, the way she fell on him, and her wet hair….it was all too much.

He smiled, it wasn't his usual smile. It was one of psychopath. "Nothing Alex."

He walked a little closer, their faces now inches apart. Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Her body shivered a little. She was scared of how he was smiling.

She moved back, but Justin only advanced more. She quickly said "Well then I'm going to my room." As she tried to walk past him.

She was stopped instantly by Justin's arm. Justin pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

"Justin you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Alex, were going to my room. Were going to have sex, and you will love it."

He said as he smoothly touched her body starting from her head as she touched pulled back her hair.

Alex didn't move. Shock took over her. She didn't know what to do or think. She needed to snap out of it and snap out of it soon.

Justin moved lower, Going in-between the overlap of the towel. Stroking his hand on one of her breasts.

Alex gasped and elbowed him, causing him to let go and moved to the other side of the room quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said in a scared and shocked voice.

Justin felt guilt linger in the back of his head. But it was too late now. He wouldn't, couldn't stop.

He took one last look at Alex's fearful eyes.

Then it happened, it happened quickly.

Alex heard Justin mutter a few words and wave his hand at her, she only had time to widen her eyes before the spell hit her.

Then it was black for a moment, Alex felt different. Her eyes opened, and when she saw Justin. She felt her body get hot quickly. She understood what he did, but that only made her want him more.

She looked at Justin and smiled, Justin took. Perfect timing, no one was home but them.

Alex got up and quickly went to him saying "You sick pervert." and they shared a kiss, not one of lovers. But a rough lustful kiss. Alex tried to take a break to breath by pulling back, but was only pulled more into the kiss causing her to moan.

Finally the kiss ended. Alex panting. But only smiling more. "I can tell this is going to be fun." She said as they ended the kiss.

"Oh, it'll be more than fun."

"Then, I think I'm going to have to get something." The look on Alex's face told Justin that it was going to be something he would like.

She returned with a closed box. Finding Justin waiting eagerly in his room.

Justin tried to open it but was stopped by Alex. "Sorry you have to um take those clothes off first."

Justin was happy to oblige. Justin removed all his clothing quickly, eager to see what's in the box.

Alex couldn't stop staring at t, his fully erect penis. She licked her lips craving it. She finally looked up when Justin walked over to see the box.

"Now, I haven't gotten to use all of them yet, some require another person's help. You wanna help me?" Alex said seductively.

Justin looked inside the box. It sent a little shiver down his spine. He thought about how much he was going to do with this. There were four short pieces of rope, some photos of herself, and a vibrator.

"You are a lot dirtier than I thought." Justin said as he looked at the photos.

Alex laughed and said "You're one to talk, using magic to get your sister. You incest loving pervert……But I do like dirty. I like it a lot."

"And I guess you need help with these." Justin said holding the rope.

Alex only nodded, thinking of what he would do with those. She walked into Justin's room taking off her towel, letting Justin see her naked back, and a good view o her ass.

It sent shivers to his spine; he walked up to Alex and cupped her breast. Giving an inch to her nipple making her gasp. He moved his hand down as he made a circle around her extremely wet area, never touching it. Teasing her, torturing her.

"Justin put your finger in!" Alex said in an impatient tone.

Justin stopped and gave a little laugh and said "But first you have to do something for me"

He turned Alex around and pushed her to her knees. Alex obeyed, knowing what would happen. She had never done it before, she never did any of this before. But she needed it, she needed all of it.

She smiled as she was facing his cock, she opened her mouth and pulled it into her.

The taste was unpleasant, dirty, it was perfect. Alex thrusted it a little to deep once and she had to resist the gag reflex, Justin felt this and smiled. "To big?"

He pulled her hair and pushed it all the way in unexpectingly, causing Alex to groan. She could barely breath, he was being so rough with her. She loved it. He pulled her by the hair, in and out.

Justin felt his climax come and made a fist while holding her hair, giving her pain. He held it his cock deep in her mouth. The first shot of semen hit the back of her throat, hot slivery. Yet sticky.

It wasn't the worst taste she ever had, but it wasn't the best either. She swallowed all of it. Then the second shot came and began filling her mouth as she swallowed, the last and biggest shot came and it leaked out the side of her mouth. Justin made a relieving sigh and let go of her.

His white liquid trickling down the sides of her mouth. Alex swallowed the rest that was in her mouth. Her face was pink because of him, and she was smiling. She got up and sat onto the bed, feeling a little winded.

Justin looked at her, she looked like a slut. He went to her and said "That was really good, you want me to pleasure you my little slut?"

Alex nodded and quickly said 'Yes, please I'm so wet for you."

She opened her legs and saw that her pussy was oh so very damp. He went up to her and took the 4 pieces of rope from the box.

He tied her hands and feet for the bedposts quickly. She was laid out, not too stretched.

She looked at Justin and said "You're sister's been a naughty girl, I think you need to punish me."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that." Justin said as she went and grabbed the vibrator, not using it yet but having it ready.

He started to tease her. Stroking his finger on her stomach,, then he began sucking on one of her nipples. Making her moan. He caressed the other, making her more and more eager.

He stopped sucking and started kissing her neck, giving little bites. He moved down closer and closer to the place she needed him to be.

He got to her opening and made a circle around it, he felt her hips move . Needing more pleasure. "Justin please, I need it now."

"Need what now?" He took the liquid and licked, he liked it.

"Justin, I need you to make me cum, make your little sister cum." She said pulling at the ropes.

Justin gave little laugh. He put one finger in, and Alex could already feel her climax coming near. All the teasing made it so close. She moaned loudly saying "Yeah, Justin it feels so good."

Justin added a second finger and pumped faster and Alex's climax came crashing almost instantly. She gave load moan and yelled "Fuck yes." Justin quickly pushed her clit and moved in and began drinking the sweet juices. Licking her insides as he did.

Alex couldn't believe how good the climax felt, usually when she climaxed, she would stop moving. She would be unable e to continue fingering herself. Now with Justin pleasuring her without end her climax lasted longer. It felt like heaven.

Alex couldn't even tell when her climax ended, Justin started using the vibrator as he licked her, using his tongue to push the vibrator I her deeper. The pleasure never ended.

Alex was tugging at the ropes, tossing her head left and right as she moaned. Both She and Justin felt her climax coming and Justin stopped, causing Alex to look up to see him positioning himself to enter her.

As soon as he entered her with a hard thrust Alex came and her barrier was broken giving her the most pain and pleasure she ever felt. Justin continued pumping in and out of her as she didn't know whether to cry out in pain or pleasure. The mix of them seemed perfect.

Soon the pain was gone and Alex could feel the pure pleasure of him filling her. Justin groaned , feeling surrounded by her walls was pure pleasure.

Alex soon came again screaming "Faster, fuck." She felt pain because of her orgasm, along with the pleasure. Something she never felt before. It was because of the amount of orgasms she already had that caused it. Alex was pulling at the ropes as hard as she could. Riding through yet another orgasm.

Justin went faster. Justin knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Alex, I'm gonna cum soon." Justin was able to mutter out.

'

Alex looked up at him. And said "Me too, cum in me. Cum in your little sister."

They both came Alex screamed out "Cum in your little bitch!"

Justin gave one last thrust and came deep into her. Alex felt the hot semen inside her. It felt foreign and very nice.

Justin collapsed on top of her and rolled over, untying her right hand and right leg. Alex did her left side.

They were panting, Justin knew they should be worried about pregnancy but neither of them could bring themselves to care. Justin was sure that there must be some spell out there to stop it.

Alex and Justin looked at each other, they were soaked in sweat and juices. Tired as hell.

"That was fucking awesome."' Alex said tiredly.

"More than awesome Alex. You were great."

Alex gave a little smile and said "So what are you gonna do when the spell wares off.?"

"Erase your memory."

Alex nodded and said "So….You plan on doing this again."

"Definitely."

Alex gave a smile and said "great can't wait."

"Yeah, me too" Justin said staring at her.

**I had fun writing this. Oh yeah I updated my profile again, go check it out if you want. Thanx for reading, please review!**


End file.
